Measure for Measure: Perspectives
by living in dreamland
Summary: Isabella is interviewed about her decision to become a nun, and two reporters try to make sense of the Duke's actions at the end.
1. Isabella's POV

_The scene: A young woman in black, wearing a habit and cross, sits in the spotlight across from an interviewer holding a pen and paper._

 **Interviewer:** So what made you decide to become a nun?

 **Isabella:** Well, my faith has always been important to me, and...

 _She pauses, looks away, and takes a deep breath._

Honestly? I'm not really Catholic. But I've done my research, and the Sisters of St. Clare are a really great organization. They seem really sincere in their faith, and they do a lot of good work, and it would be...safe.

 _She pauses again. The interviewer smiles encouragingly, waiting for her to continue._

See, my parents died, and they didn't really leave much. I have a brother, but he's not exactly the most reliable guy; he can hardly take care of himself, much less support me. And the city is...bad. It's really bad. I mean, I can deal with getting leered at and cat-called by intoxicated men on every corner on my way to the market, but girls are being bought and sold all over the city. Some of the older ones try to laugh it off and drink away their troubles, but for the vast majority, it's not a choice. And if it could happen to them, what hope do I have? My options for a respectable life are already so limited. I have no career options, no marriage prospects, no _choice_...and I'm scared.


	2. The People's POV

_The scene: A reporter holding a_ _megaphone stands on a platform in the middle of a large crowd._

 **Reporter:** We come to you live this day from the city of Vienna, where we've just received word that Duke Vincentio has removed his trusted deputy Lord Angelo from office and sentenced him to death based on unverified accusations of misconduct by two women. What's the word on the street?

 _He looks at a second reporter, standing about ten feet away in the middle of the street._

 **Reporter 2:** Thank you, John. The city is in an uproar tonight. Rumors are running wild. There is chaos in the streets. Everyone is shocked and appalled at this stunning news. By all accounts, Lord Angelo has always been a strictly moral, upright man. Recently appointed to act in the Duke's absence, he has worked wonders in reestablishing order and justice in a city that has long been known as a veritable cesspool of iniquity.

 **Reporter 1:** True. Only last week, we brought you coverage of the closure of several brothels, or "houses in the suburbs" as they're commonly called. Many of the girls removed from the houses were clearly underage victims of abduction and trafficking, some little more than children. One was reported as saying, "Even prison would be better than this," and several others echoed the sentiment, expressing gratitude to Lord Angelo for his decisive action in this matter. Authorities are currently working to reunite the girls with their families or relocate them to quiet convents in the country, away from prying eyes.

Even the most outspoken critics of Lord Angelo's heavy-handed approach have expressed their appreciation that the streets are now safe for their wives and daughters, which makes these new allegations all the more unbelievable. The common consensus is that while Lord Angelo might be an uptight stick-in-the-mud, he's no hypocrite.

Now, what do we know about the women making these allegations?

 **Reporter 2:** One is Mariana, Lord Angelo's former fiancee, whom he accused of unfaithfulness, and the other is the sister of a man recently condemned by Angelo for, ah, _indecent behavior_ with his betrothed.

Some have argued that Claudio's sentence was excessive, citing current practices of the Church of England, which essentially states that if a man and woman have pledged to marry, even secretly, so long as they do marry as soon as possible, the most they'll face in the event of such an indiscretion is a stiff fine. On the other hand, our extremely professional and scientific survey of men on the street found that most of them supported the decision for the example it set for other young men.

 **Reporter 1:** In light of all this, the Duke's actions seem...highly irregular, at best, some might say suspicious...

 _The reporter is interrupted by a boy running up and whispering something in his ear. He grows pale as he listens._

Just a moment... Are you sure? Ah, well, this is a bit embarrassing...

This just in, ignore everything we just said. It turns out our source was a dirty, rotten liar and has just been condemned for slander to the state. Duke Vincentio did remove Lord Angelo from office, after he _confessed to the accusations before a gathered crowd_. It seems this was all part of a brilliant plan by the Duke, who was suspicious of Lord Angelo's character since his abandonment of Mariana, who we now see was falsely accused.

 **Reporter 2:** But of course the Duke couldn't remove him from office then, without any solid evidence of wrongdoing. That would have been tyranny, and the Duke is no tyrant.

 **Reporter 1:** Certainly not. And on that note, let's have a cheer for our most noble, gracious, forgiving Duke whom _we_ certainly never suspected of any impropriety.


End file.
